


Love Is Joy and Sadness at the Same Time

by junellaloves



Category: GinTae - Fandom, Gintama
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junellaloves/pseuds/junellaloves
Summary: What could happen if both of them don’t say anything about their feelings for one another? Jealousy and regret sure to follow. Are they prepared for it? GinTae oneshot
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae
Kudos: 4





	Love Is Joy and Sadness at the Same Time

Otae was shocked to see Tsukuyo dragging a bloody samurai into the house.She was devotedlt waiting for him since he talked to her to take care of the kids. She’s aware that he’s gone off to Yoshiwara to fight a huge enemy but seeing him in this bloody state brought her back the time when he slept for 3 days after fighting Nizou.  
As she prepares the medicine kit she took a glimpse of the duo. Tsukuyo leaned closer to Gintoki while he was whispering something to her, “Don’t mind me...”, she heard.  
Tae’s heart became quicker in beats when she saw Tsuki clutching on his hand which he didn’t mind at all. Tae was trying hard to supress this weird feeling. She thanks herself for controlling it while she’s tending his injuries. She quickly excuse herself from the couple.  
Now she’s gone, Tsukuyo confessed to Gintoki, “I’m jealous of her...”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I wish I could patch you up. A woman with hands like mine cannot take care of a guy like you. A woman like her is perfect...” Gin turned his head to the other side and didn’t answer her.  
“It’s okay. I understand. She’s already there in your heart...” She let go of his hand and bow her head in thanking for his service. No matter what she do, her love for him is already unrequited from the start.  
As she went out of the house, she didn’t notice a woman was hiding in the corner. Otae lied to them when she said she will buy additional medicine where in fact she just wants to let out all the jealousy inside her. She forced herself not to cry but she can’t control it. She realized that it might be too late. She blames herself for getting her hopes up. No way Gin would love a woman like her. She’not on par with Tsukuyo who’s beautiful, strong and somehow connected to him in a lot of ways. The weather didn’t help her situation as the sky turned to grey and raindrops started to fall. As she composed herself she heard Kondo calling out to her, lending a brown umbrella for her.  
Gin was thinking about what Tsuki said earlier. All of the scars that he has now was taken care of Tae. He suddenly craves for her touch. Her delicate hands were the ones cured his body. He realized Otae is the reason he has to go back alive. He knew she was waiting for him and he doesn’t mind getting nagged from her. Maybe he should think twice about risking his life from now on. He doesn’t want to see her worry and cry because of him.She’s the only woman who understands him the most more than himself. He has no idea if she feels the same way but one thing for sure: she’s already in his heart indeed.

He heard a familiar voice. He carefully stood up despite of his injuries and walked towards the window. He felt his heart dropped when he saw the person in his heart was walking beside her gorilla stalker under the same umbrella. He remembers how she lend him her favorite bunny umbrella and how he cherished it until he came home to her. Seeing her spending some time with her suitor felt a sting inside him. He couldn’t even imagine if one day he see her with Kondo under her favorite yellow bunny umbrella. He doesn’t want that to happen. That umbrella is meant for him, not for the commander. He lied back against his futon. Composing himself, trying to ignore this hurt inside.  
___________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Personal: This story actually came from my dream. I woke up with tears in my eyes. I felt I am Otae and felt her pain. If you can interpret dreams, please let me know it by giving comments below.


End file.
